


Test of Courage

by Eisa_96



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, they all are just having fun!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisa_96/pseuds/Eisa_96
Summary: Yamato just finished his performance gig. All he wanted was to just spend time together with his friends but not like this!(Discontinued??)
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Aww, come on Yamato! We already agreed on this or did you forget?”

“I know I agreed but I didn’t expect it to be THIS.”

In which Yamato instantly regretted his choices and wishes he could turn back time to stop this from happening.

***

An hour ago, Yamato had just finished performing his band gig. The crowds loudly roared because of the splendid performance, clapping can be heard from among the sea of people. He took a bow alongside his bandmates and left to the exit, sweat glistening on their foreheads with smiles plastered on their faces.

He patted each and every one of his bandmates, congratulating and thanking them for helping making their performance a success. He waved them goodbye and proceeded to walk towards the two persons waiting for him.

“Yamato! Great job there!!” Mimi grinned and clapped with enthusiasm as Yamato put down his bass guitar and smiled up at her.

“Thanks.” He replied shortly; still out of breathe from the intensity of it. He unzipped his bag, ready to leave the backstage.

“Seriously, though! You were awesome and the crowds were crazy, chanting your name over and over again!!”

“It was wild!” She went on and gushed over him while impersonating the fangirls.

“Hahah. It’s true, brother.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to do another encore after all the yelling the people made.” Takeru chimed in with a smile on his face.

He was proud that his brother is having a life of his own on the stage. Takeru always thought that Yamato shines the most when he’s on the stage, singing his lungs out to the people and connecting their hearts through his music.

And today,he nailed it!

The blonde lifted up his guitar bag and shook his head, amused with the two of them.

“I love to but you know, there’s another performance coming after this, right?”

“And besides.” He continued.

“It’s the school festival today, I think my band did a good job.”

“Nu-uh!”- Mimi interrupted.

“Not good, GREAT! You should give more credit to yourself!! You earned it.” She patted his shoulder and huffed up.

Takeru let out a laugh and Yamato rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

“By the way, how’s Taichi doing with his soccer match today?” Yamato asked as they walked out from the backstage and surveyed the booths.

“Oh, about that!” She searched for her phone in her pocket and typed.

“I got a text from Sora and the others and guess what?”

Mimi looked up; her eyes twinkled making both of them feel nervous with anticipation.

She started to grin.

“His team won out of 2-1!!!” She gave a thumb up and exclaimed loudly.

Both of the blonde boys smiled with the expected news, their shoulders relaxed in relief.

“Woah! That’s awesome!! As expected of our fearless leader!” Takeru said excitedly as he high fived Mimi and grinned.

“I know right!” She grinned back.

“Damn. I wish I could watch the game. It’s his team vs the teachers, right?” Yamato asked with a tinge of guilt.

Both of them turned toward Yamato and shook their heads.

“Hikari-chan said not to worry about that. She and Koushiro recorded the whole thing for us to watch later.”Takeru reassured Yamato.

He flipped open his phone and showed it to his brother.

“I messaged her a minute ago.”

“See?”

“And besides.” Mimi continued.

“We all are going to meet later at the school hallway so we could congratulate him when we get there.”

Yamato nodded as the three of them went from booth to booth, enjoying the different food and drinks displayed.

They bought all sorts of the food and beverages so they could share with the others later.

***

Present time

“Yamato, don’t you dare chicken out now when we all are finally here together.”

“You said that but you never mentioned that thing to be THIS!!”

Yamato hissed and pointed his finger at the haunted house in front of him, clearly not amused with this revelation.

“Don’t be a scaredy cat, you big baby! We fought scarier digimon than this!” Mimi placed her hand at her hip and pointed at the eerie-looking props in front of the entrance.

She’s not having any of it.

Yamato tcch-ed and averted his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Mimi tricked him in following her. He thought it was just a meet-up with the others before they split up to attend to their own thing. But he never thought it will be THIS!

Out of all things-

Wait.

If Mimi planned this, then does that mean…

_Did Takeru know? For the love of-_

_Please tell he didn’t-_

He swiftly turned his head towards Takeru and found out that his little brother has the biggest, shitting grin plastered on his face. He looked at Yamato apologetically and muttered a silent “sorry” but his face said otherwise.

He didn’t look a bit guilty.

_Oh. He definitely planned this._

While he was busy seething and contemplating on how to come out an excuse to get away from this, he didn’t noticed the other members approaching them.

“Hey, sorry for the wait!” Yamato turned towards the voice and gulped.

It’s Taichi.

“What took you all so long?” Mimi went up to them and pouted.

“Ah, well..” Sora chuckled softly.

“The students gathered around Taichi-san’s team to congratulate them.” Koushirou answered and cleared his throat.

His throat is suddenly dry looking at Mimi’s attire.

She looked…beautiful.

“And it took us some time to get him away from the crowd.” The red-haired boy continued once he calmed his nerves.

Reminiscing back the event moments ago where they all have to dodge the teachers, and more..students from coming toward them. But at the same time..

It will be rude to just run away like that, so they had to go with the flow.

_It was chaos._

“It’s hard been the soccer team ace, huh?” Mimi waggled her eyebrows and teased.

Taichi laughed and shook his head.

It’s true that he is the team’s ace but he couldn’t have done all of that without his teammates. They all are talented and with or without them, he knew they could make it.

“Same goes to you. How’s the café been going?” Taichi asked to dodge the teasing from going even further.

“Me?” Mimi pointed to herself. Taichi quirked his eyebrow and has the “who else?” face.

She smiled and twirled around.

“IT WAS A SUCCESS!!” She announced loudly and gave a piece sign. The others all were happy for her. Especially after last year’s incident.

“More students signed up for it, right?” Sora smiled and Mimi responded back with a relief tone. Her eyes casted down, a smile ghosting on her lips.

“I’m glad they all were having fun because that’s all I wanted. For everyone to enjoy the moment and be happy!” She looked up smiled widely, her face radiating with happiness.

The others looked at each other and back at Mimi, excited that their friend is enjoying and changing other’s perspectives to a brighter, positive way.

“Anyway, we’re going to grab ourselves something to eat.” Taichi raised his thumb and pointed it behind them where the school exit was. They haven’t got the chance to go through the food booths today.

They’re in the verge of collapsing.

“That wouldn’t be a problem.” Yamato chimed in and held the plastic bags up to the others.

“We already bought them on the way here so we could all eat together.” Yamato placed the bags on Taichi’s hand.

Surprised expressions can be seen.

“That’s right! We were waiting for you to eat together!” The pink-haired groaned.

“We’re star------ving~” Mimi clutched her stomach and mimicked a hungry person that hadn’t been fed for days. Takeru followed suit and played along with her.

They all laughed with the shenanigans. It’s enough for them to feel energetic.

“Yamato, that’s so sweet.” Sora said fondly.

Yamato blushed at the comment.

“Thank you too.” She looked up at Mimi and Takeru. Both of them smiled happily.

“Ah, you also bought Oolong tea. Thank you very much, Yamato-san.” Koushirou thanked him politely and the others started rummaging through the bags, excited to see the various food and drinks in front of them.

While they were busy doing that, Takeru approached Hikari just when Taichi lent her choice of food and beverages.

“Hikari-chan, here.” He went up to her and placed the electronic fan on her hands.

“Thanks for lending me this.”

“It’s a lifesaver.” He winked.

Hikari giggled and waved the fan around before putting it inside her bag.

“No problem.”

“Thanks, Yamato!” Taichi looked up to him and smiled. Yamato smiled back.

“And both of you two.” He ruffled Mimi’s and Takeru’s hair.

“Taichi-san!”

“Oi!!” Both of them exclaimed loudly at the same time and pouted, fixing their hair.

They all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you kicked the ball straight to the goal just like that?”

“It’s more like there’s a lot of opening in my side so I took that chance to just kick the ball as hard as possible.”

“The others are all trying to catch up to Taichi but in the end, they were too late.”

“It was a sight to see.”

“It’s impressive for Taichi-san to shoot the ball passed the goalkeeper.”

“It was remarkable.”

“Koushirou-san, don’t praise brother too much, his nose will grow longer.”

“HIkari!”

Inside one of the empty classrooms, laughter can be heard from the outside. All seven of them gathered around there to enjoy eating their meals while talking over Taichi’s soccer match. Needless to say, they were having so much fun hanging out.

Time flies.

“Mimi, is your shift over?.” Sora asked as she gestured Taichi to pass the yakisoba bread. They all are sitting, facing each other. The boys lifted the tables and chairs to connect them together to make a huge table for them to put their plastic bags. Sora helped too.

Minus Taichi and Yamato since they are too exhausted after their previous activities to lift them up. The two boys insisted that they’re fine and tried to lift one of the tables, only for Sora to stop them and push both of them to sit on the chairs and just watch, asking them to behave and not do anything.

They sat there, feeling awkward.

“Mm?” Mimi munched on the fries, cheeks full.

“Oh that.” She swallowed and smiled.

“My shift will be taking place in two hours, so in the meantime, I’m free.” Sora nodded and hummed. The yakisoba tasted delicious inside her mouth, she wondered if the students put some special ingredients inside it to make it taste like this. Taichi who was sitting beside her, snickered and pointed at her cheek.

Blinking, Sora lifted up her free hand and rubbed her cheek, growing more puzzled.

Taichi hide his laugh behind his hand, growing more amused.

Sora furrowed her eyebrows and shoved him slightly, only to see Taichi looking at her with a big smile on his face.

“Taichi, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?” She proceeded to rub both of her cheeks, feeling conscious.

Yamato who was looking at the whole scenario, snorted and coughed.

“Sora, you have soy sauce on your left cheek.” He said; only to feel slightly guilty when her face bloomed into a rosy pink.

“Eh?!” She lifted up to hide her cheek, blushing redder out of embarrassment.

Taichi who was still smiling, tried to hide his laugh again. Bits of his laughter can be heard behind his hand.

“Taichi, geez!” She pouted as Yamato gave her a piece of tissue for her to wipe the stain from her cheek.

“S-Sorry.” He choked on his laugh and look at her with teary eyes.

“I motioned at your cheek for you to notice it but the stain got bigger because you were wiping it vigorously.”

Sora huffed and smacked his head, munching at her bread quietly.

Thankfully, the others didn’t notice.

Yamato shook his head as he watched Taichi rubbed his head, slightly stinging from Sora’s slap. He offered her his iced tea to apologize.

She accepted it with a sip and return it back to him, already forgave him and they continued eating in silence.

The blond smiled and continued eating his food.

“I wanted to ask, where’s Jou-senpai?” Mimi asked as she turned her head everywhere, to spot that familiar face.

“Jou-senpai? Oh, he said that he couldn’t make it because he wanted to focus on his studies.” Hikari explained. She texted him beforehand to ask him whether he will come to the school festival or not, seconds later, Jou texted back, apologizing for not being able to join them.

“That Jou. Sometimes, I feel like he’s straining too much.” Yamato spoke up with a worried expression.

Jou has always been studying ever since they came back from the Digital World. The college entrance exam is near the corner, and his need to study and pass the exam grew stronger. It’s good that he’s putting his studies above all but he often, tend to push his limits further.

“Yeah but it can’t be help, right?” Taichi gulped down his drink and looked at Yamato. The other looked back.

“He’s trying his best to do well in his studies. He may not say it but he’s really serious in achieving his dreams.”

Taichi’s eyes softened as he continued.

“All we can do for him is support him and when he needs us, we should all be there for him.”

“Just like how he did for us.”

The others looked down at their tables, sinking in their friend’s words.

“You’re right.” Takeru nodded and suddenly an idea popped in his head.

“Hey! Why don’t we go visit him once the school festival is over?”

Hikari and Mimi perked up at that.

“Oh! That’s a great idea!”

“We could bring him some food from the festival to cheer him up.”

“What about it, everyone?” Hikari gently asked as she put her hands together.

“I’m in.” Koushirou said with a soft look on his face. He looked at each of his friend’s face.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“That settles then!”

“We’re going to crash his place!” 

Yamato and Taichi shared a look with each other, silently communicating through their eyes.

“Anyway! After we’re done eating, we all should go to the haunted house!” Mimi announced and beamed.

“The haunted house at the third class?” Sora tilted her head. Mimi nodded.

“I heard that the people who left that place, all came out with their blood drained!” Takeru said while impersonating a zombie.

Hikari laughed at that. Entertained by Takeru’s antics.

“That sounds interesting. I would love to experience that.” She said with a subtle excitement.

“Right?!” Mimi exclaimed loudly while the two of them shared a smile.

“I wonder what kind of props they are using this year?” Koushirou put his hand under his chin, deep in his thoughts.

“Something frightening, of course!” Mimi answered, near to his face.

His face grew redder with their near proximity.

While they all were talking about their next activity, Yamato sat there with his blood drained from his face, his palms started to sweat seeping through his pants.

Taichi took a glance at him to see his reaction, just as Yamato started muttering quietly.

_Shit_


	3. Chapter 3

This is not happening!

Shit, why is this happening to him!

Yamato internally screamed as they stood in front of the haunted house. Before this, he tried not to think too much about it, hoping that will subside his anxiety. Until Mimi exclaimed once again to the whole group that they HAVE to try the place.

And now it came back crashing down on him.

This is bad, this is a bad idea, this is a bad ide-

A scream can be heard from inside the haunted room and Yamato can’t help but to flinch. Several people that gathered there started talking; a couple can be seen squeezing each other’s hands as the male student comforted the girl beside him.

He wanted to start playing air-guitar to calm his nerves, _this is too much_

“Wow, they really outdid it this time.” Sora was the first one to speak, eyes widening as she take in the decorations littering in front of the entrance door. A black curtain can be seen draping down the front, possibly so that no one can take a peek inside before entering.

You know?

FOR SHOCK VALUE!

“I say, it’s rather frightening compared to last year.” Koushirou commented, putting his finger under his chin as he observed.

“Oh yeah. You were here with us!” Mimi chimed in, excitement can heard in her voice. She couldn’t help but to jump with enthusiasm. Koushirou smiled at that.

“Yeah, all of us did, remember?” Taichi let out a low chuckle. He too was amazed with the students who worked on the haunted house.

It must have taken a lot of effort and time in making this.

Hikari and Takeru were looking around, going close to the entrance door but not close enough not to disturb the ones who are lining up to get into the room; to examine the details further. Hikari was taken aback as another scream came from inside as a person ran out from the opposite side of the classroom, looking as white as sheet followed by another one that followed suit, exiting the place.

Yamato stood silently; he wanted to die on the spot! He gulped down, sweat starting to form under his palms. His stomach wasn’t feeling so good as he took a sharp intake of breathe.

“Alright, gather up everyone!” Mimi yelled loudly, clapping her hands together to gather them around. Yamato stayed behind a little.

“So, how are we doing this?”Hikari asked, her eyes twinkling. Takeru stood beside her, matching her expression.

“Since we‘re seven people, it would be a lot of hassle to just go altogether at the same time.” Sora said, pursing her lips as put her finger under her chin, thinking.

“Yup! Which is why I came out with an idea!” Mimi announced as she pulled something out from her bag.

That something was _straws._

“Each one of us will take one and whoever matches the same colour as the other will be in one team!!” Mimi explained as she waved the straws back and forth and placed her other hand on her left hip, looking pleased with herself.

“So, we are divided in three teams, yes?” Koushirou asked and received a firm nod from Mimi.

“Exactly!”

“This is going to be so much fun!” Takeru excitedly said and both he and Mimi grinned at each other.

Yeah..Fun……

Yamato shoved his hands inside his pockets, not liking this idea at all. Not even the slightest.

Without him knowing, Taichi was giving him a side glance; his features contorted in a worried expression. He was about to say something but got shut down when Mimi gave him the straw, shoving it at him as she went around and gave the others their respective straws as well.

He blinked as he looked down at the straw that he was holding in both of his hands.

_Blue._

The last one went to Yamato as he twiddled the straw between his thumb and his index finger, staring at it with a blank face.

“Alright! Does anyone have their straws?” Mimi swirled around and smiled widely.

Everyone was looking at the straws and gave each other a look.

The teams have been decided.

Blue : Taichi, Mimi

Red : Yamato Koushirou

Yellow : Sora, Hikari, Takeru

As they all went into their respective teams, Taichi was staring intensely at the straw and turned his head towards Koushirou, seeking him.

He went up to him and grabbed his arm gently.

“Hey, can we switch places?” Taichi asked in a whisper. He was looking at the other groups before directing his eyes, towards Koushirou again.

Koushirou raised his eyebrow, confusion written all over his face.

“I don’t mind but why out of a sudden?” Koushirou asked as he gave the red straw to Taichi, exchanging them.

Taichi rubbed his neck sheepishly and looked down, not knowing what to say.

“Ah, well..”

Koushirou tilted his head, observing his friend until his eyes landed on Yamato that is standing behind Taichi not to far from them. He was still standing there in his thoughts, eyes looking at the ground, not budging from the spot.

The red-haired boy smiled with an understanding look.

“Okay.” He patted Taichi’s shoulder without questioning any further.

_His friend can be quite transparent sometimes._

Taichi relaxed at that and thanked him.

As he watched Koushirou going towards the blue team, he started walking towards Yamato’s direction.

Yamato was about to go to his team when he felt a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned his head around to see Taichi standing there beside him, raising his straw for Yamato to see.

Yamato stared at him widely, mouth parted in surprised. Didn’t he supposed to be with Mimi??

“Wha—How did you-“ His question has been cut off as Mimi shouted for their attention. He swiftly turned his head back.

“So who wants to go first?” She asked.

Definitely not him.

Yamato grimaced but before he could delve inside his head, Taichi spoke the very word he wasn’t prepared for.

“Us.”

What the hell!!


End file.
